ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Garden Furrow
Seeds - Harvest Info From unofficial observations and the way Mineral Veins work, it seems that the higher your Garden Furrow rank, the more items become available for your yield pool and the "better" those items are. Has anyone else noticed this?--Snorglepuss (talk) 21:55, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Herb Seed - 8hrs, 3 harvests Fruit Seed - 40hrs, 1 harvest Tree Cuttings - 40hrs, 1 harvest --vm0d (talk) 16:07, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Cactus stems - 40hrs, 1 harvest Grain seeds - 6hrs, 4 harvests Wildgrass seeds - 20hrs, 1 harvest Vegetable seeds - 12hrs, 2 harvests Arborscent seed - 2hrs, 2 harvests (garden now at rank 2) Arborfruit seed - 6hrs, 2 harvests " (Harvests at 4 hours with grove humus) ---Fuz (talk) 04:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Flower Seeds will grow in Mog Gardens. See comments on the Talk:Flower Seeds page for details and picture proof. --Holthaus (talk) 14:46, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Fertilizer / Enhancements Any thoughts on if Grow-M-Good should be counted as an enhancement? In-game text says "...has a bag of cactus stems planted, and is using flask of Grow-M-Good as fertilizer" upon examining after using it. Not sure if it changes the outcome as well as instantly growing your crops... Just as reference, this is what I obtained on a rank 1 furrow with cactus stems after using the Grow-M-Good: Kitron x2, Butterpear, Water Crystal ---Fuz (talk) 04:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Second thing I ever did with my rank 1 furrow was to put Tree Cuttings and Grow-M-Good. I got four items - Platinum Nugget. Iron Nugget, Mythril Nugget and Giant Bird Plume in that order. Does that mean that a standard yield gives 1-4 items, not 1-3 as stated, or does it mean that an additional effect of Grow-M-Good to its instant mature is that it gives +1 yield like some other fertilisers? -- Haldarn (talk) 20:32, April 26, 2016 (UTC) So I was just fooling around and tried planting Gil in my furrows and discovered that you can actually use Gil as a fertilizer!? I am currently Rank 5, so I have 3 furrows. I fertilized all 3 furrows with a Gil and currently waiting on cactus stems, tarutaru rice, and herb seeds. This is my first time contributing to a wiki so if all goes well here I will post my results tomorrow.. --User:Fanugu 12:34, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hah! You're right, 1 gil can be used. I'm currently obtaining and testing fertilizers on my Revival Roots, which have a 1-hour harvest time. Red Gravel: Yielded (Elshimo Pachira Fruit+Herb Seeds+Woozyshroom), Savage Mole Broth, Wildgrass Seeds, (Ash Log+Elshimo Coconut+Bat Wing), Elshimo Coconut, (Elshimo Pachira Fruit+Bat Wing+Vegetable Seeds) Loam: Yielded (Fruit Seeds+Grain Seeds), Mole Broth Yahse humus: Yielded (Snapweed Tendril+Insect Wing), (Ulbuconut+Mythril Leaf) --Korvana (talk) 23:16, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Formatting These tables are going to get pretty wide now that there's at least 2 more seeds obtained from Ceciliotte. The rank 2 table added only one column and it's already looking pretty shabby... Any ideas? ---Fuz (talk) 23:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Fixed this (hopefully) quite awhile ago... ---Fuz (talk) 10:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I have some things I would like to try to help with readability and functionality on these charts. Does anyone have a problem with me playing around with them a bit? I'll wait awhile before I mess with them. Shadea (talk) 22:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Have at it! The charts desperately need to be reformatted.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 00:09, December 9, 2013 (UTC) So far I have only changed the Standard Seed Bags table(the easy one). The largest change I've made is to split it into two tables. The first table is just the seed and the listed fertilizer, the second table is the seed + Kuyin along with the listed fertilizer. Please let me know if you have any thoughts about the changes so far or ideas for further modifications. Thanks! --Shadea (talk) 22:19, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Second garden furrow I have a second garden furrow. I don't know if it's from getting rank 2 or 3 because I bought the key items back to back. Does anyone know? For the time being, I put rank 3 with a verification tag on the main page.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 08:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) My rank 2 garden has the mithra assistant and I've received no such thing. It must be from rank 3. Thanks for the info, ranking up my furrow now to confirm :) ---Fuz (talk) 10:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Crystals Crystals seem to be a "junk" result from everything in the Mog Garden, except for the two fishing targets. It might be a good idea to remove them from the results table, which is growing rapidly. --Rentwokay (talk) 14:40, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Golden Seed Pouch Results Should results for Golden Seed Pouches be listed? Under which table should it be added? Standard Seed Bags or Other Standard Plants? So far, I've gotten Pachypodium Spirit (up to 2), Asphodel, Snow Lily, Vegetable Seeds, and a Yellow Viola Pot. For the purposes of readability I try to limit any table to no more than 6 columns wide. Because of this I'm not really sure what to do with all the new items that can be planted in the Mog Garden Furrows. Standard Seed Bags are the 5 bags that could be planted in flower pots in your Mog House. Other Standard Plants are the Tree Cuttings/Stems that were also plantable in the Mog House flower pots as well as the two new kinds of seeds sold in Adoulin. I created a table with a couple of random options available from the list that can only be planted in the Mog Garden Furrows. I can either replace one of the empty options with the Golden Seed Pouch entries or we can create another table called Mog Garden Plants con't (or some such thing) and add it to that one. I'm really not sure what would be most efficient and am certainly up for suggestions if anyone has any. Shadea (talk) 20:40, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Observed Harvests Here's some harvests from a couple of characters (I'll continue to edit this same bit so as to get an idea of some possible harvest data Rank 3 Furrows Planted Revival Roots (1hr harvest time) fertilized with Ice Crystal (no helpers) *1x Maple Log *1x Ice Crystal *1x Dark Crystal *1x Translucent Rock *2x Ronfaure Chestnut *1x Earth Crystal Planted Revival Roots (1hr harvest time) fertilized with Dark Crystal (no helpers) *1x Ash Log *1x Wind Crystal *1x Light Crystal *1x Dark Cluster *1x Scroll of Stone II *1x Ice Crystal Planted Grain Seeds fertilized with Light Crystal *1x Sunflower Seeds *1x Kukuru Bean *1x Blue Peas *1x Lightning Crystal *1x Earth Crystal *1x Puffball *1x Marguerite *1x Faded Crystal ''Rank 4 Furrows Furrow 1 Planted Vegetable Seeds - fertilized with Light Crystals - Susuroon + Kuyin helping *2x Wind Crystals *1x Ice Crystal *2x Frost Turnips *2x Wild Onions *1x Lilac Furrow 2 Planted Revival Roots - fertilized with Earth Crystal - with both helpers still active *Ronfaure Chestnut *Scroll of Stone II *Arrowwood Log x2 *Ash Log *Bag of Fruit Seeds *Earth Cluster